


How To Lose 50 Pounds With This One Simple Trick (Doctors Hate Him)

by ribbonista



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonista/pseuds/ribbonista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukawa thinks she's fat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Lose 50 Pounds With This One Simple Trick (Doctors Hate Him)

**Author's Note:**

> an old request!

When Fukawa had come home that night her head was sagging and her shoulders were so hunched Togami could barely believe her shoulder blades weren’t smashed into pieces leaving her with nothing but limp muscle.

The mascara she usually wore to make herself look more womanly was dimpled around her eyelids like when you rubbed it from your eyes and there were slight trails of the black grime stained on her cheeks because she had seemingly not noticed to wipe it off in whatever grief she had been overcome with.

Though Togami had wanted to comfort the girl with whatever depression ailed her, he found himself compelled to stay in his seat, silent and ever careful. Though he felt need to sympathize with Fukawa he remembered that a weak leader lead weak revolutions and weak conglomerates, and Togami would rather marry Yasuhiro Hagakure than be seen as weak. Still, hearing quiet whimpers from the bedroom as Fukawa snivelled to herself left a hard knot of shame and despair in Togami’s guts, but he made no further move to comfort the woman.

Fukawa even refused to come to dinner, and the silence ailed by the clink of Togami’s own silverware twisted the knot in his innards to a painful throb of guilt, and his eyes were trained on the bedroom door for any shy or robust movement of Touko coming to her senses. By the time Togami’s dinner was done, she was still in the bedroom and Togami found it hard to keep his dinner down as it bent and twisted with the boulder in his stomach. It was only when he sat up to take his plate to the sink and he moved past the bedroom door did he see Fukawa, curled up like a June bug on the bed, braids swung over so she could fiddle with them comfortingly. Though, Byakuya thought, it’d be more like petting a McDonalds chicken nugget than a comforting blanket.

Pushing his plate haphazardly into the sink, the Heir moved into the bedroom and loomed above the Murderess silently, tapping his foot rhythmically before clearing his throat and staring down at Fukawa coldly. “What’s wrong with you?”

There’s a moan. “Don’t look at me! Don’t look at me!!” She covers her face and wiggles upon the blankets. “I bet you’ve never seen such a fatty in your life! I know what you’re thinking, I know what they’re all thinking!!” Togami was thinking about Fukawa. “I’m a whale! A freak of nature! I can’t even fit through the door!” Her smooth hips, pale skin, soft breasts. “You don’t have to say it, I know, I know-! You’d rather date a supermodel! That Cary Pamela Pamela girl! Someone beautiful!” Her pointed features and shy eyes and thin nose and pals lips accentuated by a beauty mark on the chin. Togami scoffed.

Snapping his lapels, Togami drew up a finger to which Fukawa flinched to, but he placed it on her lips and began to draw it down. Over her chin, her neck, to between her breasts and her stomach. Togami drew it to her hips to her thighs and knees and calves and eventually to those dainty ankles, then he tsked. “You’re quite fine to me.” was all the Heir sniffed, an air of indignancy clouding his words.

Tears bubbled in the Murderess’ eyes, small hands coming up to push her thick round glasses up and rubbing at them irritably before she pounces on Togami. Beginning to pepper his face in kisses the Murderess found that she could only release her relief to being assured with kisses across Togami’s face and jaw and eventually lips, causing the billionaire to blush bashfully for once. Eventually, Fukawa’s lips began to trail down.

The Heir didn’t want to say he liked when Fukawa was upset- he really didn’t. But the moments after Fukawa was reassured and her sex drive was ignited and she placed those kisses all over Byakuya’s body sent static through his skin wherever her lips touched that jolted through his veins and pooled in his heart and left him a bit of a blushing mess and Togami found himself unable to find the girl endearing when she acted like this and it made Togami breathless.

Eventually, Fukawa’s kisses began to trail even lower, occasionally leaving gentle wet spots against his clothing until the small girl was nestled between his legs and playbowing, looking up at Togami with her shy, careful gait accentuated by a peachy blush and Togami thought Touko looked positively angelic, seraphimic. Perfect.

The long fingers on her small hands were swift and skillful, popping open the button on Togami’s pants and pulling him out if his trou and boxers and she placed gentle kisses along his length and occasional strokes that jolted through the Heir’s body and left his hips twitching and his breath hitching and his head tilting back and her free hand came up to fondle Togami gently, humming pleasantly in her half-lidded bliss of thankfulness.

She continued to kiss and lick and dote over Togami’s length, squeezing and touching and fondling and pressing and stroking in all the right places until, unbeknownst to the Heir his hand pushed up into his hair and befuddled it and his face was redder than Fukawa’s and she kissed the tip of his dick and he breathed out so heavily his hips twitched again and rubbed against her lips and she smiled so absolutely shyly that Togami moaned, for once, his stoic silence breaking in favour of praising the younger girl with pleasant sounds.

When Togami came it spattered Fukawa’s face and onto her glasses and they fogged up and her eyebrows knit and Togami sat up straight to pull his hankie out of his breast pocket and drew Fukawa up to clean her face off and she sat so patiently and smiled at him shyly that he sniffed in embarrassment. He didn’t allow her to kiss him, however, because he didn’t want to taste his own dick on her tongue, but he drew her to his chest and hesitatingly wrapped an arm around her and held her there and she beamed, positively glowed.

Bending down, Byakuya placed a gentle kiss to the top of the Murderess’ head, wrinkling his nose at the contact with her greasy hair but he felt that he needn’t remind her to shower because even though she thought of herself as low, Togami would never hesitate to reassure her over and over of her purity and seraphim-status within his eyes. Though she was potentially the most powerful and dangerous member of their five member team Togami found himself unafraid of the girl and found both of her personalities rather endearing and unfortunately, though the girl never knew it herself, she was perfect within his eyes.

Her breathing slowed down, and Togami watched her slowly fall asleep against his chest, both her crying and her advances having exhausted her, and, for once, the Heir smiled.


End file.
